Hombre En La Caja
by Tsumibito
Summary: Ryou es cansado de mirarse consigue violado y torturado por Bakura... no un suicidio fic R&R por favor.


¡Hey cada uno... nunca caída en amor con una canción al punto donde usted está escuchando ella tiene gusto de 5 veces en una fila y consigue una idea para un Bakura Ryou que viola fic! ¡Anywho, aquí ya va!

Negación: Yo ningún propio

Hombre en la Canción

de la caja cerca: Alicia en historia de las cadenas cerca: Mismo por supuesto ((ningún roba el trabajo... que incorrecto))

- la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Oohh,

la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Oohh-

Bakura miraba a muchacho arriba y abajo de la derecha antes de que él smirked diabólicamente. Él sabía que Ryou fingía solamente estar dormido de modo que él no lo violara otra vez. Ryou jadeó cuando Bakura tiró repentinamente del muchacho delante de él, y entonces Ryou fue sacado de cama, haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies. Cuando él recuperó su calma, Ryou notó que él estaba parado contra una pared, rasga llenar sus ojos. Ryou tembló involuntario cuando Bakura puso sus manos en sus caderas, y se lamió el oído. El muchacho más pequeño intentó en inútil no gemir cuando Bakura comenzó a besarse el cuello. Aunque este hombre era el él amó, él no era listo hacer esto con él.

-I'm the man in the box

buried in my shit

Won't you come and save me

Save me-

Ryou miraba abajo la daga que estaba cerca de su cuerpo y tembló. Bakura notó esto y lo trajo al cuello de Ryou, y ése era cuando Ryou realizó las intenciones verdaderas de Bakura. El otro lo batió generalmente en esta época de la noche, el violar fue hecho durante el día. Bakura tiró hacia abajo a boxeadores del muchacho antes de conseguir entre sus piernas, dando a los otros labios un beso de contusión mientras que él permitió que su mitad inferior fuera pelada también. La daga fue puesta al lado de la cabeza de Ryou mientras que la otra lo levantó con la su derecha de la mano izquierda antes de empujarse en el muchacho. Ryou gritado en el beso como rasgones vertidos de sus ojos, y su sangre bajaron a la tierra.

-Feed my eyes

can you sew them shut?

Jesus Christ

Deny your maker

He who tries

Will be wasted

Feed my eyes

Now you've sewn them shut-

Bakura gemido como él comenzó a sacarse de Ryou, la derecha antes de empujar en él de nuevo como él utilizó la sangre como lubricación. Sus labios divididos y Bakura comenzaron a besar el cuello de Ryou mientras que hablaban de cómo el muchacho estaba firmemente. Él alcanzó entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a bombear la juventud. El cuerpo de Ryou lo traicionó como él se sentía el crecer muy despertado por las acciones de Bakura. El muchacho gimió y lloriqueó mientras que el hombre golpeó su punto del placer repetidamente. El dolor y el placer que Bakura lo daba lucharon tan difícilmente juntos que él no sentía nada pronto.

-La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, Oohh

La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, Oohh-

El Ryou miraba el día siguiente para arriba Yuugi y forzó una sonrisa. El otro muchacho era su mejor amigo, pero el Yuugi dicho adolescente haired de plata nada de qué Bakura hizo a él. Él estaba demasiado asustado, pero él todavía estaba así que sorprendido que su amigo no lo había notado. ¿No era obvio que él conseguía violado y abusado por alguien él fuera la encarnación de? Era a propósito Malik que no obvio lo había abandonado lusted después después de él para tan de largo. Y el hecho de que Ryou mismo había perdido interés en tener una relación romántica con cualquier persona debe haber sido una pista.

-I'm the dog who gets beat

shove my nose in shit

won't you come and save me

save me-

Ryou remetió su pelo detrás de su oído a medida que continuaron trabajando en su proyecto de la ciencia. Era un acontecimiento de la en-clase y así que separaron todos los grupos hacia fuera. Ryou, Yuugi, Malik, y Seto estaban todo en un grupo. El brunette se parecía hacer la mayoría del trabajo, junto con Yuugi. Malik goofing apagado y el pedacito y Ryou fueron divididos en zonas hacia fuera. Sus ojos permanecían en el cuchillo que Seto sostenía. Miraba tan que daba la bienvenida. Con todo hizo tan la aguja Yuugi sostenía. El muchacho tomó la aguja y el hilo de rosca del otro muchacho, asiendo la muñeca de Yuugi mientras que él tiró del otro cerca. Yuugi gritó, haciendo el resto de la clase mirarlos como Ryou comenzados para coser sus propios ojos. Bakura no lo dejaría morir. Con todo él no podría negarle la capacidad de bloquear hacia fuera las escenas de cada uno atormentada en segundo lugar.

-Feed my eyes

can you sew them shut?

Jesus Christ

Deny your maker

He who tries

Will be wasted

Feed my eyes

Now you've sewn them shut-

a/n. que la canción es un pedacito... tiene realmente más de largo el estribillo una más vez y toda... pero eso era un buen conclusión. Como dije antes, mi mente es extraña y representaba esto cuando escuchaba la canción. ¡Escucha ella la gente!!!! Bien, allí el ya'll va... repasa por favor.


End file.
